


New year in Yorktown

by theothergirl2212



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, New Years Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theothergirl2212/pseuds/theothergirl2212
Summary: New Year’s Eve 2263, jim gives Spock his New Year’s Eve kiss





	New year in Yorktown

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for fermindepablo as a gift in the Star Trek secret Santa exchange on tumblr!

It was New Year’s Eve 2263 on the starbase Yorktown. Everyone was preparing for the moment the clock ticked midnight including Jim. Ever since Spock saved him from being sucked to his death and maybe even before that he had developed feelings for the Vulcan, and what better way to express them then to give him a New Years kiss right?

So here he was, on the rooftop of the most luxurious hotel in all of Yorktown with only 30 seconds to spare and frantically searching for the one he reserved his midnight kiss for.

And there he was, about 30 meters in front of him staring out over the vastness of Yorktown that eventually dissolved into space. He had been staring at Spock for way too long because all of sudden people began counting down 10.....9....... he began to move towards him as the countdown continued 8.....7...... pushing people out of his way in the hope he’d be in time to give him the New Years kiss 6.....5..... people looked irritated as they were being shoved aside but Jim could care less 4......3...... when he finally had crossed the distance he was now standing eye in eye with Spock 2.....1..... not wasting anymore time he pulled Spock down into a crushing kiss Happy New Year!!!!!


End file.
